


Bumbleby Week 2018

by IndecisiveRaven



Series: Bumbleby Week [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveRaven/pseuds/IndecisiveRaven
Summary: My very, very rushed inputs for this years Bumbleby Week. Some of these stories maybe expanded later, but for now they're all just one shots.





	Bumbleby Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Me last month: Ah sweet! It's bumbleby week soon! Hell yeah, I'm going to start drawing right now! Woo!
> 
> Me this week: Everything's wrong, but that's okay. I'll just write the idea for my drawings instead. Woo!
> 
> Me, today: Well, Bugger. I know nothing about plants and this is super rushed! But we have something! Let's go!

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Blake can't help but smile at the question. There was, in her opinion, a good reason that the gardens in Kuchinashi had a well renowned reputation for Spring Time floral displays after all. 

Her smile stays with her as her eyes wander away from the book in her hands to look up at her girlfriend. 

"What is?" She asks gently, wondering which flower had caught her lovers attention this time. 

Yang smiles, all glimmering teeth and even brighter eyes. "The prettiest flower here." 

Blake raises a brow slowly, all the more intrigued about which one Yang deemed the "prettiest." 

"What colour is it?" She asks as she raises her head from her lovers lap to quickly study all the fauna around them. More than content to play this new, little game of "I Spy." 

Yang giggles loudly as she readjusts herself to support Blake; her front now pressed close to her back. "As in the colour of the petals or the actual flower itself?" 

"Petals." Blake decides after a moment. And though she wasn’t an expert on plants, her father had taught her a thing or two about them when she was younger. So she was pretty confident that she'd be able to identify the right one.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you that. It's a pretty big hint." Yang mumbles as she pretends to scratch her invisible beard. 

Blake rolls her eyes and playfully slaps Yangs knee at her indecisiveness. "Yang Xiao Long, I swear... " 

Her girlfriend laughs a great booming laugh at being full named, the sound like a melodic chime to Blakes ears as she leans down so that her chin rests on Blakes shoulder. 

"God, I love it when you're fiesty." She murmurs as she plants a quick kiss to the back of her neck.

"Yang, focus." Blake tenderly says, trying to ignore the pleasent shivers the feeling of Yangs breath against her skin causes. 

Yang chortles as she manoeuvres her head to lean against Blakes other ear. Said girls anticipation only rising with each breath until finally, Yang whispers the word. 

"Purple." 

Almost as if she herself forgot to breathe, Blake inhales a somehow needed gasp of air. Her eyes now desperately searching for a glint of the colour. 

"Lavender." She rushes as soon as she sees the plant, almost choking on the word in her haste to say it. 

"Nope." Yang responds just as fast. And Blake actually feels something fierce inside of herself clench in determination. 

"Two chances left, baby." 

Blake gasps, a quiet murmer of "That's not fair." Breaking past her lips. 

"What's not fair, baby?" Yang whispers and it just tugs at Blakes heartstrings even more. 

She should have never have told Yang how that particular endearment never failed to make her melt. 

"You know what you're doing." Blake finally chastises, looking back towards the gardenia. "Oh, and you never told me what my prize was for winning." 

Yang hums at that, only taking a second before finally deciding "A kiss." 

Blake frowns at that. "A kiss?" 

"What?" Yang asks, mock hurt in her tone. "Not good enough for you?" 

Blake turns, glaring at her girlfriend who was now poking her tongue out at her. "You're teasing me." 

"Maybe." She unabashedly admits. "But can you blame me? You look so cute when you're flustered." 

Rising heat quickly makes its way onto her cheeks and Blake abruptly looks away. 

"Bellflowers." She chooses, her gaze settling on the blossom in the distance. 

"Wrong again." Yang says, a rising giggle breaking through her voice as she wraps her arms around Blakes waist. 

Blake growls lowly as she scours the garden for her last chance. Her eyes almost savegly searching for that last shimmer of red blended blue when she finally sees it. 

The last purple flower here. 

"Verbena." 

Yang sucks in a harsh breath, the sound like a victory gong ringing direct to Blakes ears as she turns to claim her prize. 

"Nope!" Yang sing-songs instead. Popping the P as she speaks.

And in an instant it feels like Blake's been doused in ice water. "Wha-what?" She stammers, beyond confused. 

"None of those plants are the prettiest here." Yang clarifies. "Not even close." 

"But there's no other purple petaled flowers here." Blake states as she continues searching for the final flower.

Yang smiles devilishly as she reaches for Blakes forgotten book with her right hand and her own scroll with her left. "There definitely is." 

Blake feels foolish as she impatiently grinds her fingers through the grass beneath them. There's a multiple world of colour all around them, but she was clearly missing something. 

"Can you atleast tell me where it is, or what direction to look?" She ultimately asks in defeat. Her resignation almost childlike. 

"She's right here." Yang replies, flicking through the pages of the book until she abruptly stops in the fifth chapter, page sixty six, where the word "Solanaceae." titles the page. 

Blakes jaw drops as all of her past irritation is washed away in seconds and awe rushes to replace it. 

She doesn't even get a chance to process her shock before Yang unlocks her scroll with her other hand, opens up the front camera, and leans it against the opposite page. 

"The prettiest, most beautiful flower?" Yang gently whispers as she points to two highlighted words written in the book, then to the scroll. 

"It's always you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix the ending so it's more polished... Eventually...
> 
> P. S (I totally ran out of time. And finished this at 00:11 on notepad with a hospital appointment tomorrow. Please be merciful of any mistakes. Thank you)


End file.
